Still A Pest
Back to 2011 Logs Firedance Skywarp Robustus Hot Rod Firedance is out here, in her fiery red alt mode as she glides through the flight plains, flipping and twirling easily, relaxing and 'joyriding' to herself this quiet evening on the Flight Plains. Target practice isn't as much fun with targets that don't shoot back, but Skywarp's had zero luck in finding any other patrolling Autobots to harass, and going back to base to listen to Starscream bitch and moan doesn't really appeal either, so instead he's occupying himself with trying to shoot targets in such a way as to drop them on some of the other flyers making use of the proving grounds. Robustus is crossing the flight plains in his vehicular mode, he slows down and stops when he spots a couple seekers practicing. The medic allows his hover engine to idle as he observes what the two are up to above him. As one target suddenly tumbles past her, Firedance pulls up in surprise "What the!" she broadcasts, startled as she swings about. Seeing the Black and purple one above her, her engines buzz in annoyance softly "Oh UGH." she mutters, circling over Robustus. Skywarp spins in the air and shoots another target past the other flyer, sending it swinging on its tether around a pylon. Robustus backs up quickly in order to avoid the flying debris. He vents softly and comms up to the two, "Aren't you two overdue for a checkup with me and Shred hm?" he inquires in a carefully neutral tone. "I just had one the other day Robustus." Broadcasts Firedance down "We have our own personal doctor in the Troupe." she moves away from Skywarp, circling closer to Robustus. "It's just a slagging scratch." Skywarp comms back, cheerfully enough. "And you should see the other guy." A long, shallow scorch mark is visible on the paint of his underside. Robustus hmms thoughtfully, "Oh is that so Firedancer? Would you please ask your doctor to send me a copy of your check up please? I would appreciate that as Lord Megatron does occasionally ask about the health of his army." he pauses a moment then states, "Scratches lead to worse things, trust me on that. I will expect you in repair bay within a solar cycle sir." "Uhm, sure.... though I'm not Air force sir." she notes politely. "But I'll have them sent down of course of the entire troupe." she glides down more gracefully, circling around Skywarp like a sparrow. Skywarp makes a rude noise and 'accidentally' targets a pylon with another barrage of laser fire in Firedance's flight path before replying. "It just needs some paint. That Autobot couldn't hit a wall if it was standing still in front of him." Said completely without irony. Skywarp is not the brightest of Seekers.... Firedance picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Firedance's roll succeeds! Robustus chuckles softly and comms, "I am not air force either Firedance, however you are under the supervision of the Decepticon Empire and therefore are part of Lord Megatrons' purview, which means I need to know that your medic is taking good care of all of you." again a pause as he shifts position to avoid some falling debris, "I will remind you sir that telling your medic it can wait can be reported to our Emperor, therefore putting you in the literal line of fire. Please do not make me speak to Megatron about your check up refusal, sir." "Fair enough then... yipe!" Firedance twirls out of the way, transforming midway to glare up at Skywarp with her hands on her hips as she hovers, now far away from anything that could tumble down. She looks down at Robustus "I think his targeting and Friend or Foe programs need work too!" Skywarp laughs at Firedance over the com. "Your evasive maneuvers aren't too bad, though. I'm just helping you practice!" He swoops down to transform just above the ground, landing in front of Robustus and folding his arms with a sulky expression on his faceplates. "I'm not refusing. See?" Robustus did note the rather blatant targeting of other seekers in the area and was wondering just that, "So noted Firedance, I'll be sure to give them a good going over. After all Lord Megatron would be displeased if any of his warriors couldn't shoot the broadside of a building." he comms up to both, then transforms himself. "You wish for me to examine you here sir?" he asks. Firedance looks rather smug at the response from Robustus, throwing him a wink as he looks towards Skywarp instead "Practice what? I don’t remember the last time a customer threw rocks at me." she notes to him simply, as she lands beside Robustus, very delicately. Skywarp grumbles. "I don't WANT you to examine me at all. So look at the scratch and mark the checkup off your list." Robustus inclines his head to Firedance at her wink, his facial features are carefully neutral at the moment. His hands raise to settle upon his hips, "A scratch is the least of your worries sir. A check up is more than removing such from your chassis." Firedance puts a hand over her mouth, hiding a bit of a smile at the back and forthness "Its nothing to be /afraid/ of, Skywarp." she notes to him, optics quite bright. "I am _not_ afraid." Skywarp grumbles. "It's just a stupid waste of time. I might as well just get it over with, that's all." Robustus looks Skywarp right in the optics, his tone lowering just slightly as his face remains a stoic neutral expression, "That's what I wanted to here, sir. I shall expect you in repair bay within a solar cycle then. If you wish to do it now, however, that can be arranged." Firedance is quite pleased with herself, lifting a hand placatingly "Oh, I never SAID that..." she notes to Skywarp smugly as she flips her wings a few times. Firedance says, "Oh, I did want to talk to you sometime Robustus about a few things we need done to two of my dancers." Skywarp is still sulking. "Fine. Within the cycle." He spares an extra glare for the femme and re-ignites his thrusters and leaps back into the air, warping almost directly upward as soon as he's clear of the other two on the ground to resume shooting at the targets closest to their position. Robustus looks over to Firedance, noticing the wing flips. He hmms and incline his head, "Why not speak to me about it now Firedance?" he inquires, sensing that Skywarp is going to delay his checkup as long as he possibly can. He glances up as Skywarp teleports away then acts accordingly as the debris comes down at them... he reaches for Firedance's arm to pull her out of the way as he dodges to the right. "I will be speaking to Starscream about his trine member's antics." he mutters darkly. Firedance smiles innocently at Skywarp, then blinks as he teleports away. Then he looks to Robustus "Well, if you wanted to sure. I am not sure if it’s even physically possible without heavy mods...." she admits "Slagging medics and their slagging checkups. No one with any slagging sense of humor at all." Skywarp mutters to himself, heading further into the flight plains to find targets not quite so close to the fragging medic and the femme. Robustus peers up at the flying seeker as he moves away from their area, he vents softly then looks to Firedance. "So what is it that your two dancers need exactly?" The loud thunder of several high powered engines can be heard off in the distance, which does seem to happen quite often on the roads of Cybertron ever since the street racers haven shown up. However, there seems to be only one of the Scorponok racers coming around the bend. the mecha sleek black form with the blazing purple flames can only mean it’s Hot Wheels.. the young upstart that’s on everyone's lips. He's just a fad at the moment the closest thing Cybertron has come to a celebrity in a long time. The black racer seems to be all alone or perhaps he's just so far ahead of the competition that the other racers won't come within sight for awhile. Hot Wheels is no fool, he knows that he's in Decepticon territory so he better not act suspicious or anything like an Autobot. He just keeps revving his engine and driving at full speed down the road in hopes that they'll let him pass thinking it’s just one of their illegal races. Though, the young Cavalier powers up his weapon systems just in case. "Well, for one part of their dance, we need to cut down on wind resistance on a pirouette." she demonstrates, the wide panels of her wings dragging it to a crawl "But we were wondering a way to make the wings shuttered... kind of angled so that the wind goes THROUGH them but it appears solid." She pauses, hearing the engines and looks that way. Skywarp teleports towards the engine noise, coming out over the road behind the lone racer. "This is Decepticon territory! Who are you and why are you here?" Robustus raises a hand to idly stroke at his beard, his face taking on a thoughtful expression as Firedance finishes explaining what she is seeking for her troupe members. "Hmm, I'll look into it and see what Shred and I can come up with to assist with that, though I suspect it will require removing the current wings." he pauses as the roar of a ground pounders engine is heard, "Ah one of those Skorponoks that the Emperor wants to woo into the Decepticon fold." a glance at Firedance, "How good are you with flirting?" he asks. Firedance frowns "I was hoping not to..." she admits. Then she blinks at the question raising an optic brow "... I'm a DANCER.' she notes, as though that answered it all. "I make mechs fall in love with me, then take their money." Hot Wheels swerves a bit on the road when Skywarp appears behind him. "Oh great.." he mutters to himself and when the questions begin. He shifts own a gear after he calculates the odds of outrunning a seeker on open road, "Just passing through! Our finish line is over there by Iahex and this was just the fastest way to get there." he calls out but pauses then adds, "You seriously don't know who I am? Geez.. I bet that femme over there knows.. why don't you ask her! In fact she might have my digital scan in her quarters." he shifts back into high gear and keeps driving on until he's forced to stop or shot at, "Btw, you see the other racers? I lost them somewhere back by Crystal City.. boy are they slow!" he idly comment as he keeps his sights locked onto Firedancer since he knows who Robustus is. Robustus lowers his hand from his heard and ahs softly, "Altering their current wings will be a bit time consuming, we'd have to know their wing sensor lay out and other underlying structures within the wings so as to plot out the best course for modification." then a slight smirk to that reply, "Now that I'd like to see. Let's see if you can either woo the Skorponok or keep Skywarp from shooting him hm?" "Oh yeah, you're that racer guy." Skywarp actually sounds happy about it. "I thought you'd be taller or something, I guess. Crystal City, huh? You must be really smoking them." "Hmm. IT would just be for one season... I don’t think it is worth the cost." she admits. Then she lifts an eyebrow, looking a little disgusted before putting on her sweetest smile, glancing to Skywarp "I think he's quite tall enough." she notes, a hand on her hip prettily. The black racer laughs, "That racer guy.. how'd you figure that out.. is it cuz I'm racing right now?" then skids to a dramatic halt and transforms into his robot mode. With sleek black armor and bright purple flames on his chest. Large grey fins protrude from his back to resemble wings. More notably he has no faction symbols on him anywhere. His red optics narrow as he looks at Firedancer, "Don't I know you?" then he gestures, "So what’s this some Con Scout meeting?" then he smirks, "Or are you three the bad kids that god kicked out by Megatron?" Robustus smiles a bit at Firedancer puts on a bit of effort to be flirtatious with the Skorponok. He chuckles to the question from the youth that stands before them. "Nothing of the sort I assure you." he notes, sounding amused by the very idea. Firedance freezes at the Racer's words, optics narrowing a little but her smile continued, though it grew icier "These are the Flight Plains. All of the BEST practice here. Scorponok or not, it’s best to know your way around." she notes. Skywarp transforms and lands. "Seems like sort of a dumb place to race through, unless you're trying to get someone shot or something." Hot Rod just gives a shrug of his broad shoulders and smirks, "You know, I highly doubt they think that far ahead. Besides, my goal is to win.. if I have to take a couple of laser blasts to do it, I can deal with that. I think the reason we don't see the other racers are cuz they're trying to go around your territory. Those guys are scared of their own shadows I tell you." he smiles, "But coming through here saves me at least a quarter tank of energon." then he transforms back into his car mode and revs his engines, "Well, I better go get to that finish line. Before they pass me up cuz I'm talking to the prettiest Decepticon ever." Firedance raises an optic brow at that and purses her lips, smirking "It WOULD be a justifiable reason to be passed." she notes to him, starting to relax once more "Come by again, right, sleeks?" she asks Firedance picks up the dicebag and rolls against her presence. {C Firedance's roll succeeds! Robustus glances at the other two Cons at their harsher words for the racer. "Yes, do come back with your friends. I'm sure our Lord would want to speak to your group again." Skywarp wasn't being harsh, just.. blunt. Yeah. That. "Yeah. You guys are pretty fast, for ground pounders." The black racer emits, "Sleeks..? The name is Hot Wheels. but you can call me Hottie." he lets out a small chuckle, "Alright, I'll talk to the gang leader and see what I can do.. do I have your word they won't be shot at upon entering your boarders? As I said, they are a cowardly lot." the racer starts to turn in the direction of Iahex, "But for you.. I'll drop by again legs." The femme smirks, winking a little "Whatever, Sleeks. Indeed, stop by. You have my code. All you boys do." she notes. Robustus hrms softly, "We'll see what we can do Hot Wheels." he assures the youth, "I need to head back to Polyhex. Skywarp, I expect to see you within a solar cycle. Firedancer, a pleasure." Skywarp makes a rude noise and grumbles at Robustus. "I'll be there. Later." As late as possible. He nods at the racer and transforms again, taking to the air. The black racer revs his engine once, "Well, alright then.. smell you later!" and with that the little sport racer peels off leaving a cloud of dust and burn tire rubber in his wake as he goes full bore down the road while watching Firedance from his rearview, "Arcee isn't going to be happy." he mutters with a chuckle as soon as he's sure that he's well out of senor range. Firedance watches the Racer go. Then once he's out of sight she says "I suddenly want to join the academy just to be allowed a weapon just to shoot him twice." Robustus chuckles at that as he transforms, "Ah to be young and foolish." he murmurs, and then offers a pleasant, "Good cycle." before he drives off towards Polyhex. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Skywarp's Logs Category:Firedance's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs